Tears
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Mach saves Durbe from being sacrificed to Barian World. But now, he must tell him of Merag's fate. Implied HolyIceShipping. (Yeah. Kill me.)


**Zexal Oneshot**

**Tears**

**Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Durbe**

**Mach saves Durbe from being sacrificed to Barian World. But now, he must tell him of Merag's fate. Implied HolyIceShipping. (Yeah. Kill me.)**

**(Don't own Zexal. If I did, I wouldn't be freaking people OUT OF THEIR STINKING WITS WITH THOSE NEW THEME SONG SCENES!)**

* * *

Tears

* * *

Durbe was floating through a darkness. There was no warmth, but at the same time, no cold. Nothing was holding him up, yet there was also nothing to pull him down. He was simply floating.

His body was wracked with a fiery pain. His breathing was slow and labored. His eyelids were heavy with exhaustion, rendering him incapable of opening them for any reason whatsoever.

"_Master..._"

A voice was echoing through the darkness, though Durbe failed to recognize it. He began to move his numb fingers and raised his hand above his tired head. "_Who's...Who's there?_" he wondered.

A warm gauntlet-covered hand took hold of his cold one. "_Master...don't worry,_" the voice repeated. "_I am here._"

"_Who...are you?_" Durbe thought exhaustedly, feeling a well-toned arm wrap around his body.

Like a father would embrace his child.

He felt cold armor against his body, and warm breath went past his ear.

"_Master...have you still forgotten me?_"

"_I don't know...who you are..._"

Then Durbe went limp. He could remember very little after that.

* * *

The world began to grow cold again. Durbe's body was being attacked by a pain gnawing at his left arm. While the world was cold, his body itself was on fire. His throat was parched and scratchy. His chest felt like something heavy was weighing it down.

But why?

_"__Master..."_

Again, that voice rang out in the darkness.

The world began to glow brightly and Durbe opened his eyes.

He wasn't on Barian World anymore, nor was he in any place he recognized. "Where...?" he began.

The duel against Vector flashed through his mind. Instantly, his eyes widened and he jolted upward. A wave of pain passed through him and he doubled over, his hands on his chest. Then he realized something.

Both his left arm and chest were wrapped in bandages. Same with both his hands. "What...happened?" he asked himself.

He looked to his left. His shirt and scarf were neatly folded and set aside. Needless to say, they were a bit worse for wear. Okay, that's actually being nice. His shirt was torn to shreds, but his scarf was okay.

His eyes narrowed as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. He was laying down in an old sleeping bag and was surrounded by strange duel monster statues. "Where am I?" he asked himself.

He heard the sounds of footsteps and his eyes were directed to the entrance of the spacious room he was staying in. The door opened and a man stepped out.

A man with long blond hair and silver armor.

And bright green eyes.

Durbe's grey ones widened with realization. "Y-You're-" he exclaimed.

The man in question gave him a nod and soft smile. "I see you remember me after all," he said. "It is good to see you again, Master."

"Mach," Durbe said again. "What are you doing here?!" He began to force himself out of the sleeping bag. "I thought you-"

Suddenly, his chest was attacked by a fiery pain again and he fell forward. Quickly, Mach jumped over and caught him. The injured knight looked up to his old ally. "M-Mach," he breathed.

"Master, you are still very weak," Mach said. "I was lucky to find you. Before Vector completely destroyed you."

Durbe remained silent for a moment, then lowered his head. "I see," he said. "Arigato." Suddenly, his eyes widened and he looked back up to Mach. "Merag!" he said. "What happened to Merag?!"

Mach's eyes fell. Durbe didn't like what it implied. He grabbed hold of his friend's shoulders and repeated himself. "What happened to Merag?! Please, Mach. Tell me!"

Mach slowly lifted his hands and pulled his master's away from him. "Vector absorbed your power from Merag," he said. "He...defeated her in their duel."

Durbe's eyes widened with horror. "What?" he breathed.

"I am sorry, Master," Mach said softly. "There was nothing I could do."

Durbe froze, but then slowly fell to the ground, tears threatening to escape him. "I-It can't be," he choked. "Merag...Nasch."

Mach remained silent while his master's choked sobs filled the room. His green eyes were directed to the man before him.

What was once a duelist was now a broken man. He had sought to protect two people, yet he could barely protect himself.

What is the point of a shield that cannot defend?

A sigh escaped the loyal spirit and he bent down and placed his hand on Durbe's shoulder. "Don't worry," he said. "You have not failed yet. Nasch is still safe for now. And I am certain Abyss is finding a way to help Merag." He smiled softly. "Your friends are safe, Master. You shall see them again. Have no fear."

Durbe's eyes shot open when this news reached his ears. Then they narrowed again as he allowed the tears to fall. "Arigato, Mach," he choked.

He placed his hand on his face as he struggled to keep what was left of his composure.

It was of little use.

He only sunk deeper into his grief.

* * *

Later that night, Mach watched his master sleep.

The young knight had fallen ill with fever. Most likely, it was collateral damage from his duel. His red face, however, came not from the fever, but from tears.

Tears shed for his friends.

Mach brushed a single tear away from Durbe's face. Even when sleeping, his tears still found a way to seep through. A sigh escaped him as his master began to mutter the names of his friends.

"Nasch...Merag..."

"Do not worry, Master," he said. "You shall find them again. I promise you that. But for now...rest. Until your strength returns to you."

* * *

**D.T.B: Yeah, anybody else get any nasty freak-outs from the latest ending theme song scenes? 'Cause I just watched 'em and me and my sis FREAKED. Behold the reason this came to be. Ponta was alive, Jinlong was alive. Who's to say Mach isn't alive too? **

**Question. Would you guys like a multi-chapter story based on this oneshot? Writing it gave me an idea or two. For our friends, the BARIANS! Let me know in a review. No flames about the power thing. It's just my theory. **

**Antares: This officially marks the third oneshot you did as a guess for the afterduel. So far, you've been-**

**Lyra: Antares-kun! **

**D.T.B: Read, review, tell me what you think. I could use your opinion.**


End file.
